UnEnchanted One Shots
by kaitlyn712
Summary: So here is a whole bunch of one shots for An Unfortunate Fairytale by Chanda Hahn. Some of them are made up by me, others are random parts of the series from other characters' POV. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Working With Pairs**_

**Here is a story I created myself. It takes place during Fable before Mina knows about the quest.**

"Today we will be working with partners," Mr. West said it like it was the best idea in the world. Jared groaned, he hated working with other people. "I will pick your partner and then you will combine different substances to see their chemical reactions." Jared smiled, usually people caused explosions when doing this and he loved to see their faces. The teacher started calling out names and partnering people. Jared wasn't listening until he heard "Jared, and Brody."

Why did it have to be Brody? The person he hated most in the entire school. Brody reluctantly stood up and sat in the empty seat next to Jared. "So what do we do first?" he asked. Jared knew that Brody hated him, he just didn't understand why. Jared only hated Brody because Mina was so obsessed with him.

"I think you should get the supplies first," he put as much sarcasm into his voice as he could. Brody glared at him and stood up. As he waited in line to get the tray, Mina slipped into his seat.

"Jared, please be nice."

He smirked. "Am I any other way?"

"Yes. I know you don't like Brody but try not to kill him with this stuff, please?"

"Fine, I promise I will not kill Brody with this experiment. Happy?"

She shook her head. "No there's too many loopholes in that and I know that the Fae are really only good at manipulating things," she gave him an accusing look.

"Hey we're good at other things, too!"

"Yeah I guess you're right. You're good at being selfish jerks who want to kill my family," she looked at him in mock thought.

"Mina... Not all of us want to kill you."

"You almost did last year in the woods..."

He sighed. "I thought we were past this? I was trying to protect you, I didn't know you would freak and fall into a river."

She saw Brody heading back and she started to leave. "Just please don't hurt him, okay?"

"Fine," he snapped.

Mina sat back in her own seat next to Nan and kept an eye on them. Brody sat down again. "What did Mina want?"

"Nothing. Let's just finish this," Jared pulled a plastic container towards him and started randomly mixing things.

"What are you doing?" Brody leaned away as if it would explode.

"I'm experimenting."

"Well we aren't supposed to randomly mix things, we have to follow the list so it doesn't explode." Brody pulled a piece of paper towards him.

"It won't explode." The truth was it would explode if it weren't for Fae magic holding it back.

Brody gave Jared a dirty look and started following the instructions on the list. He carefully measured out everything and threw the powders into another container.

"Are you sure you're doing that right?" Jared asked. He looked over his shoulder to see if Mina was watching.

"Of course I'm doing it right, you're the cocky one and randomly mixing everything. I actually want a good grade." Brody added another ingredient. Mina wasn't watching, so Jared focused on the container. It was filled with water that had turned white from the chemicals. With some magic, Jared turned it purple.

Brody stood up in surprise. "What the heck?" Mina looked up in alarm but Jared didn't notice.

Brody leaned over the cup to get a better look and Jared smiled. A jet of the deep purple liquid flew up and hit him in the face. Brody started to sputter and cough while Mr. West came over in a rush.

Jared was laughing now, but stopped abruptly when he saw Mina glaring at him. She put up one finger and moved it towards herself, telling him to come over to her desk. He shook his head.

She leaned forward. "Now." She mouthed.

He sighed, that was an order, even though she didn't know that. He couldn't manipulate this one so he stood up and walked over to her.

Nan looked up. "What are you doing over here?"

He pointed at Mina. "I'm in trouble." Nan gave him a puzzled look but went back to work. Mina stood up and pulled him by the arm over to the corner of the room.

"Jared! I told you to not do anything!" She hissed.

He shrugged innocently. "You said don't kill him, and don't hurt him. I didn't do either so really I'm innocent."

"Ugh you stupid Fae!" She pulled her hair out of her face.

"Do you mean Fae in general, or just me?" He couldn't help it, he loved when she was mad at him.

"What do you think?" Mina crossed her arms.

He pretended to think. "Hmmm I guess a little bit of both...?"

"I give up!" She stormed back to her seat. Jared chuckled and walked back to his seat where Brody sat, with purple stains all over his yellow polo shirt.

"Are you done flirting with her? Can we finish the experiment now?" He glared at Jared

He smirked, "Jealous?"

"Of what?" Brody tensed slightly

"Me talking to Mina Grimm- Grime," Jared accidentally let her real name slip, but Brody didn't notice.

"I can talk to her whenever I want up."

"But you don't," Jared started mixing more ingredients together, just to have something to do.

"It doesn't matter, just stay away from her." Brody looked uncomfortable and started mixing his own chemicals.

"Why? You're not in charge of her. You don't have any relationship with her."

Brody raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Jared looked smug. "Maybe." He made Brody's mixture turn orange and smoke. Then green and

bubble, and then red, where it finally turned to ice in the cup.

Brody backed up in alarm. Curious students circled around the table, except Mina. Jared stood up and sat in Nan's seat.

"Enjoying the show?" The red ice melted before turning into a turquoise color and spiraling out of the cup and into the air. It froze in a beautiful ice sculpture.

"You're going to expose Fae magic, you idiot!" Mina hissed.

"Relax, it will clean itself up." Students were already beginning to get a dreamy expression on their faces.

"Why do you hate Brody so much anyway?" Mina crossed her arms.

Jared looked at her with his smoldering grey eyes. "Because I do." Mina faintly heard the ice shatter while she looked at him. The bell rang to end the class and Jared walked away without another glance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Message**_

**Here is another story created by yours truly, after Fable**

Teague stood in his room in the castle on the Fae realm. He was staring at the beautifully carved full length mirror in front of him, but he didn't care about that beauty. His bright blue eyes only saw the beautiful brown haired girl in the mirror.

So much had changed since she had brought him back together with his other half. It wasn't the same as it used to be before the personalities were separated. Good still had power and even though evil was more dominant and powerful, the good - or Jared- still held his own. Teague would find himself suddenly lose control and Jared would be in the front of his mind. They were not fully one again, but battling for control with shared power. Jared was losing energy, Teague could feel it. But Jared was the more stubborn side and he would not give up. Teague continuously tried to find out why, but the only answer he could think of was the power of love. Ew.

He thought the word with distaste. Love was powerful, supposedly the most powerful thing in the world. Jared obviously loved Mina Grimm. But the thing that angered Teague the most was that even before Mina ever started the quests Teague had felt a pull towards her. When the Story power interfered those feelings grew. Now that he was whole again- or almost- the feelings were overwhelming. Teague's feelings were nothing compared to Jared's but it was more noticeable now. That also angered Jared.

He had discovered when he could wrestle control away from Teague that he could have 'conversations' with him. Servants often walked by rooms and heard the prince yelling at himself. So Teague tried to stay away from everyone.

Teague was pulled out of his thoughts as Mina moved inside the mirror. She slammed the door to her room and sat on her bed. She was holding a small slim red notebook. Teague's lip curled in contempt: the Grimoire.

Mina looked at the notebook and stroked the cover gently. A tear fell from her eye.

It had been three weeks since she completed the last quest with Temple Stitskin. Teague found great joy in making Mina think a new quest was coming. He would randomly send hints from different tales and watch her reaction. At first she would immediately be on guard, eyes darting around everywhere. Now she barely looked up. He waved the image away with his hand.

Mina opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep while holding the Grimoire but something was wrong. She wasn't in her room in the Grimm mansion. She was in a room that had a deep red floor and the walls were black, but they appeared to be endless, just darkness in every direction. She was standing in a circle of light on the floor, but she couldn't see the light source.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"Mina...?"

She whirled around just in time to see him step into the light out of the shadows. "Jared..." Her voice was a breathy whisper. He nodded and stepped towards her but she took a step back. "This isn't real. You can't be here. I'm dreaming," She muttered to herself.

"Mina, this is real. I think you're doing the jump thing the GMs told you about!"

"But you aren't my Jared! You're Teague and this is a trick!" She was breathing hard, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Mina please! Listen to me, we don't have a lot of time! Something went wrong when we converged into one again! I can still get control from him but only for a little time! You have to believe me!" His voice was desperate. He could feel Teague fighting against him.

"No, you're lying!"

"Mina please..." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her arms before she could step away. He leaned down and kissed her. She struggled for a moment but then her trust returned. She wrapped her arms around him.

Jared pulled away as soon as he lost control. Mina gasped when she saw his eye color change from grey to blue. That was the only difference between the personalities in this mysterious place. Jared, now Teague, started laughing. The sound was evil and made Mina shiver. He stopped abruptly and the eyes switched several times before landing on grey.

"Mina, you have to leave! I'm losing control!" He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. Mina knelt in front of him.

She kissed him. She put her hands on either side of his face and looked at him. "Don't give up, please! I'll find a way, I promise." He nodded a hugged her. They pulled apart and she stood to leave the jump.

She could feel herself slipping away when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to stare at Teague.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mina," his voice was threatening and his grip was tight but she pushed him away and felt herself be pulled out of the jump.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meeting the Grimm**_

**Chapter 11 of UnEnchanted- Jared's POV**

Jared was doing nothing- again. He sat up on a roof of a building just watching people move around and run errands and be boring, stupid humans. He didn't know why he was here, but he could guess. Another Grimm had been picked, and the Grimoire had decided they were worthy. He had been waiting for days, waiting to see who would find it, if they were smart enough.

He had been doing nothing somewhere in California before he felt the magic pull and next thing he knew, he was in this little boring town. When the book decided on something, he didn't have a choice but to go along with it. Now he had been doing nothing for almost three days, just waiting to see where he would go and then find another routine of doing absolutely nothing. God, life as a Fae on the human plane sucked. It was fun to toy with the people, but eventually that got boring. Sometimes he decided to spy on other Fae.

Jared was old, but he looked about seventeen or eighteen with dark brown hair that was usually messy. He had grey eyes and a strong physical build. He knew all too well how the girls reacted to him. That just made it more fun to mess with them all.

He felt the magic stir and he knew the new Grimm had found the Grimoire. It didn't matter to him, though. They would be dead in a couple of weeks, maybe even days. Ignoring the tingling sensation, he watched a blonde girl run past with tears in her eyes. She was crying a girl's name that he couldn't hear. He had just enough time to think that was strange when he felt panic.

He knew it wasn't his, so closing his eyes he concentrated. He heard a girl's strangled cry. "_Please, somebody help me!_" Then he flashed.

Jared looked around. He was in an alleyway and he smelled a Fae. He turned his head and saw one of the Fae wolf pack members, GreyTail, holding a girl by her neck. She was extremely small and powerless against his chokehold while her feet dangled in the air. Without another thought, or knowing why, Jared attacked the wolf, who was about to hit her. Calling on his magic, Jared fought the wolf. He knew GreyTail was stronger but he could at least hold him off until the Grimm came.

That lead him to another thought, where was the Grimm? He knew the book was here, he could feel it. But the only ones there were him, the wolf and…. The girl. Jared was knocked off his feet as he realized that the Story had chosen a girl instead of a male Grimm. Mother of Fates, what was Teague thinking? She was going to die before the week ended. Soon the wolf had him trapped, he grabbed Jared's shirt and lifted him into the air. The Grimm still hadn't done anything.

"Use the book!" he yelled.

"What?" he heard her ask.

Wow, this one was stupid, Yep, she wasn't going to last. "Turn the page, think of something you're scared of!" He tried to kick GreyTail as she fumbled for a red notebook. Suddenly, bright light flooded the alley. When it touched the wolf, he cried out in pain, dropped Jared and fled.

"GreyTale will be back- there's no question about that. You need to be more careful." He stood up trying to catch his breath and watched the Fae run. '_This has to be the stupidest Grimm in the family. What in world was he thinking when he cho-'_ his thoughts shut down as he looked at the girl in front of him. All he could think was _wow._ She had long, wavy brown hair with wide eyes the same color. She was at least almost a foot shorter than him and she was beautiful. He had never thought of a girl this way and that scared him. Why was this an exception? Why had he even come to help her, it wasn't a direct command. He could have ignored it.

This all passed through his mind in less than ten seconds. There's no way this girl would have any effect on him, time to act like it. "What was fate thinking, choosing you? And bees? Really? That was the best you could come up with?" he tried to put as much scorn into his voice as possible.

It must have worked, because her expression went from scared to suspicious to angry. "What are you talking about? Who's GreyTail and how do you know about the book?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Doesn't matter." He really didn't know what to do, he had never talked to one of the Grimms, let alone save them or interfere at all. They didn't matter, but this girl, something was different about her and he didn't like it.

She backed away from him, holding the book close. "That's not good enough. I'm in charge of protecting this," she shook the book slightly, "and I need to know who you are and how you found me." He gave her credit, she had dedication.

"Don't worry girl. I have no interest in the Grimoire." He looked at her and tried to sound convincing. "Or you." Jared didn't know why he said that last part. He just felt he had to clarify it. But he didn't know for himself or her.

"So you know about the Grimoire?"

"More than I want to." He turned and started walking away.

"Wait, are you a Grimm, too?" she called desperately.

He turned back around and laughed mockingly. "Not on your life."

"Then who are you?"

He thought for a minute, trying to decide how to answer. He decided that he liked teasing her and she was…. _cute _when she was mad, which she was starting to get now. "Maybe you shouldn't be asking who, but what."

She looked taken aback and he smiled mentally seeing she was nervous and didn't know how to react. "Okay, then what are you?"

He crossed his arms and smiled. "Now that would be too easy, wouldn't it? I suppose you'll have to guess." If she didn't even know how to use the book then there was no way in all the realms she would even come close to guessing.

She sighed in exasperation. "Can't you just tell me? I don't have time to play twenty questions."

"I could, but I won't. You're on your own, sweetie."

She put her hands on her hips, "Well that's just rude! Why did you show up anyway?"

"No, rude is not saying thank you." He ignored her other question. He really didn't know why he had come.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Thank you for saving me," she looked at him in curiosity. Jared really didn't care about an apology, he just needed something to say.

"It doesn't mean as much if I have to remind you." He turned his head, purposefully flipping his hair to see what her reaction would be. All human girls- and in the past, Fae girls- reacted to that. She watched the movement with her eyes but otherwise didn't do anything. He looked at her, trying to learn more about her. "You won't last a week. The first tale that the Story throws your way will be the end of you." A part of him cringed at that. He realized he didn't want her to fail, though he had no idea why. They all failed at one point.

"I could if you helped me!"

Jared shook his head and turned to walk away. He heard footsteps behind him, but he still overreacted when she grabbed his shoulder. No one had touched him in years and it had startled him. Old habits kicked in and he had her against the wall with his hand loosely around her small neck. "Do not touch me!"

She stared him right in the eyes, unafraid. "Why won't you help me?"

"I can't." he emphasized the words.

"Can't, or won't?" she shot back.

"Both." And he let her go. She slid to her knees pathetically and he looked down at her. "Can't because you're in over your head, won't because you're a lost cause. So you're not worth the effort. Today proved that."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and he felt… guilty? "You're wrong," her voice was steady.

He knelt down to be level with her. "I'm never wrong."

"You have to be. I have to break the curse. I have to finish the tales!"

This surprised him. "Why? What's in it for you? What have they promised you that you would make you so determined to risk your life?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't been promised anything! I'm trying to protect my brother, Charlie. He's too young. I won't let him be the next victim." She looked fierce, which Jared didn't know someone so small could do. "I will survive, I will be the Grimm to finish the tales and live. I will beat the Story." She stood up and he followed. "With or without your help." She pushed him back. He hadn't seen it coming and stumbled back a few steps. He stepped away and swept out his arm, telling her to pass.

"Well maybe there is a chance for you after all." He flashed away as she told him to leave. What he said was true: she had the determination, but she was ignorant. She had no idea what she was up against. Jared found himself sitting on another roof of a building. He looked down and could see her running past the building he was on.

Jared had no idea what was going on with this girl. What had she made him feel and why? He had never truly cared for a human, ever. Not even a Fae girl, except maybe Ever. He didn't even know her name yet, but he felt _something_ for her. Jared had to remind himself she was just like the others, and even if there was hope for her, she was going to die.

And he didn't want that to happen, which was a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the scene from Fable where Mina is in the storage room in her new mansion. **

*****there is a reference to the short story in the beginning- if you did not read it, it doesn't matter, just an extra detail*** **

Jared was at Ever's apartment. They had ordered pizza and were eating at the small kitchen table surrounded by plants of all types. He ignored the thunder outside, while Ever would jump slightly after a particularly large _boom. _

"Hmm," Ever licked sauce off of her finger seductively. Jared pretended not to notice. "I love pizza. Humans are useless, but you gotta admit they are pretty damn smart." He nodded, finishing his piece.

Ever opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a small croaking noise. She looked at the bullfrog. "Tom shut up, we are eating dinner." After another moment of looking at him, she broke off a large piece of pizza crust and threw it at him. "Here, now go watch tv. I left the sports channel on for you." He croaked happily and hopped away.

"So," Ever started cleaning up. "What's new with the Gimp?"

Jared tensed. "Nothing since last time you asked."

"Last time I asked you didn't answer me and had to leave to help her."

Jared stood up and started helping her clean up. He really didn't want to talk about Mina with Ever. "I had to go because she needed my help."

"Jared. She _always _needs your help. What did she do this time?" Ever rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "And I thought she was ignoring the quests."

"There was a fire at her apartment building, and she fell off the fire escape. But I came right back after she was safe."

"But when you came back you were all depressed and stuff. What happened? And where were you this afternoon?" She put a hand on his shoulder, almost having to stand on her toes to reach.

"Ever, a Fae I didn't recognize the scent of set that fire. And her little brother is dead. Now Teague can really kick her while she's down because Mina loves her little brother and she's going to have her guard down. It's the perfect time to strike," he sat back down, pulling away from her touch. "And I was at a funeral," he added bitterly. Mina hadn't seen him, he didn't want her to. But she had seen Brody... and Teague.

She sat across from him. "Jared, you need to stop worrying about her. All the Grimms fail at one point."

He tensed more. "I really think she's the one."

"How can you say that? Jared, that will ruin everything. She can't live."

Ever's words hurt Jared more than she could ever know. "I'm so tired of having to change everything every time one of them fails. This is sick and twisted. I don't want to do it anymore. Just show a little compassion for once." He mumbled the last part.

"You don't have a choice." She said it so innocent but that angered him more.

He opened his mouth to answer, but froze. Terror rose to the front of his mind and he knew Mina needed him. "I have to go."

"But-" Ever tried to catch his arm but he had already left.

Jared appeared in a dark storage room. He recognized the Grimm mansion, though he hadn't been there in years. When he was there it had to be in secret so the Grimms wouldn't know about him. He reached out and grabbed Mina's arm and a painting easel she had almost knocked over. Mina fell anyway, but was stopped from falling by leaning on Jared. "Clumsy as always. I think you could use another lesson from me."

She quickly stood upright and turned around, facing him. "There's someone outside!" She tried to push him to the window so he could see for himself. But one look at her terrified face and he knew that she wasn't imagining anything. He ran out the door, remembering the hallways easily. He ran outside into the pouring rain and looked around. Running to the magic barrier, he stepped over the invisible line and looked around. There was definitely a Fae there, he just didn't know who, or what, they were. But they were already gone. Jared turned and ran back inside.

He walked back into the storage room and didn't see Mina. "Mina?"

"Who was it?" He heard a muffled voice from beside the sofa.

He kneeled in front of her. "I don't know, but they're gone." Jared called on his magic, drying himself off from the rain outside.

She shivered. "You believe me though, eight?"

"Of course I do. There was someone out there, I could smell them. I just didn't recognize the scent." It seemed familiar, but the rain had washed most of it away.

"You mean they were Fae?" What else could it be?

"Most definitely, I just didn't know what kind and that worries me." Jared stood up and turned to walk out the door.

Mina scrambled to her feet and took a few steps towards him. "Wait, Jared, don't leave me."

He stopped. It thrilled him that she asked him for help, it meant that she finally trusted him fully. It took a year, but they were finally there. But being Jared, he pretended to be irritated. "Oh so you don't need me all summer, and now all of a sudden you want me around more? Look around you. You don't need me when you've got all this. Besides, whoever was out there couldn't get past this house's defenses, and I doubt they will tonight, or any other night. Call it a special gift that comes with the house."

"Then how did you get in here?"

He inwardly groaned. She really should know this by now. "You summoned me dummy. Where you go, I go. Unless its the girl's bathroom." He made a face, trying to lighten the mood. "Or you leave the book somewhere really far away or lose it, and that can cause problems, like you already learned."

Mina nodded, "Yeah I remember. But what do you mean he couldn't get past the house's defenses? What defenses?"

Jared ignored her question. Instead, he sat down on the dusty sofa. He leaned his head back, suddenly tired. He heard Mina walk towards him, but she stopped. He knew she was watching him, and after five seconds of trying to not listen to her thoughts, he gave in.

After what he heard, there was no way he couldn't forgive her. Plus she called him attractive _and _said he was better than Brody. This was turning out to be a good visit after all. Mina turned to walk away, but stopped, remembering the paintings. She reached out but he spoke before she could pull the sheet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The GM's had covered them for a reason.

"Why not Jared?"

He turned on his side and looked at her. "Because some things are better left undiscovered. Like spam, nasty stuff, that should have remained a mystery." Jared couldn't help it. He had to tell her he was sorry for not staying with her. Thinking back, he had been stupid for not being with her when she needed him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that day."

She tensed slightly, then shook her head. "No, I could have called you, and I didn't. It's my fault he's dead... No one else's."

Jared didn't have the heart to tell her it was a Fae that had set the fire. The situation was already bad enough because he had abandoned her. "I was ignoring you, because you had been ignoring me. So I purposefully tuned out your emotions I didn't know something was wrong until you fell. I almost didn't get there in time," his voice almost gave out, thinking about what could have happened to her. "I didn't know about Char... about what happened until after..." His voice trailed off. Why was Mina always making him feel so damn guilty?

"You caught me, didn't you?"

He nodded. Jared wasn't used to apologizing to anyone. This was odd to him. "I carried you to the alley by the ambulance and left you there. I'm sorry."

"You should have stayed with me. Not left me and my family on the worst night of my life. I thought you'd abandoned me," her voice was small. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

That was it. He jumped off the sofa and stood extremely close to her. He smelled her strawberry and vanilla scent on her. "I will never abandon you. I will always be there to catch you when you fall."

Jared loved Mina. He couldn't deny it anymore, but nobody could know. It was moments like these when he let his guard down and allowed her to see he did in fact care for her. Whenever she fell, he would always be there to catch her, no matter what.

Mina closed her eyes and leaned into him, but she didn't touch him. He was so tempted to close the distance and kiss her, pushing her against the wall and- no! _Stop it!_ He chastised himself again.

"I'm scared to fall, I'm scared I'm not strong enough for the tasks ahead."

"Then I shall teach you to fly. It's time for you to get some answers. Pull the sheet." He motioned to the covered painting.

"You just told me not to," Mina said. She was always begging him for answers, and _now _she was listening to him? Human girls were so confusing.

"Okay, how about this... Pull at your own risk."

Mina didn't break eye contact as she reached out and yanked the sheet. It flew off the painting and when the dust settled her eyes widened. "Who painted this?" She looked at the portrait of James.

"One of the Fae, I don't remember which one it was, but it's a pretty good likeliness."

"Why is his picture in this house?" She looked at him. "What's it doing here, Jared?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? The house used to belong to your father, although he never lived here." She looked confused, and he couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Okay, now I'm seeing how lacking your training as a Grimm is. Someone should see about that." He started laughing.

"Yeah, why don't you see about that?" She put her hand on her hip attractively.

He stood up straighter and tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you, I just thought you would have been smarter than that."

She reached out and punched his arm. "I would be if you weren't a deceitful, pigheaded prince who played both sides of the tales and obviously gets enjoyment out of terrorizing me."

Jared smiled, he didn't play both sides of the tales, technically he couldn't. But he did enjoy teasing Mina. "I like terrorizing you. Your face turns the prettiest of colors." He pushed her arm back.

She pushed him harder and he yelled out, pushing her onto the sofa- which they had somehow gotten closer to. Jared started tickling her. She begged him to stop and he laughed at her smile. She was so small he covered her whole body on the sofa and she couldn't escape.

Trying to get out, Mina kicked at his legs, causing him to stumble. He fell forward, not holding his weight up anymore. They were inches apart now and his mind drifted back to that day in the woods when they had fallen down the embankment.

He had stopped tickling her, and his hands were on her hips. She was staring at him with such an emotion filled gaze and her heart was racing while she tried to catch her breath. Jared's heart was also racing, though because he had become become extremely nervous. They were so close, he couldn't help it.

Jared leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek, but she didn't realize it was a kiss. Her skin was soft and smooth, and her scent was so intoxicating to him.

Mina froze, and subconsciously turned her head slightly, allowing him access to her neck. Jared would have stayed there with her forever- if it weren't for her mother's coming presence. He sat up and looked at the door before leaving, randomly sending some object in his place.

Jared remained in the room, shielded by magic so Mina and Sara couldn't see him. He watched in amusement as Mina kicked the plastic dummy. Was that really the only thing he could think of to replace himself?

His smile faded as reality set in. This had been a one time thing, it could never happen again. There was a Fae watching Mina; a quest was coming- a very powerful one at that. They- especially he -couldn't be distracted like that again.

Jared cursed fate as he left the mansion. Why was life so damn complicated? Why was fate so screwed up?

Why?


End file.
